Days with You and Me
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Kakashi loves his Iruka sempai so much. Too bad his beloved sempai only likes taller guys.


Author's Notes: My first Kakashi/Iruka fic! Yay! Hope you guys will like it. Don't forget to review! Oh, by the way, Kakashi is younger than Iruka in this fic. Don't get confused and sorry for the flaws in the timeline and such. I don't know Kakashi and Iruka that well.

Title:

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T (to be safe)

Summary: Teen Kakashi loves his sempai Iruka so much. Too bad his beloved sempai only likes taller guys. What's poor Kakashi to do? Grow taller of course!!!

_Tears escaped his soft brown eyes and soaked the bandages of his freshly scarred face._

_**Kakashi at 7**_

_**Iruka at 10**_

Just weeks ago his parents died trying to protect the village from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He held no grudges though…only pain and loneliness. Living alone was something he still hadn't gotten used to and staying in his home alone reminded him of that tragedy, every single day. So at the dead of the night, he ran out of his house. Anywhere was better than that dreaded house. Memories, happiness, and love…they were all dead to him. He lost faith in those things. Ever since his loved ones died, he grew bitter, and that house only reminded him of the most important thing taken away from him-his family.

He looked up at the moon. It was full and glowing generously that night. He ended up running into the training grounds. Of course, no one would be around at this hour. So he took advantage of the situation and brought out his kunais. A little bit of target practice should allow him to ease his sadness. Knowing that he was a ninja comforted him a bit. To die the same way his parents died, in battle, was an honor he desired to be bestowed upon him. He wouldn't want to die any other way.

There was a worn out target still left on one of the trees. Perfect. With one powerful swing of his hand, the target was hit dead center. At the exact moment, he heard a whimper from behind the tree, and trees don't whimper, when they're hit. Someone was there, watching him.

"Who's there?" he yelled, on his guard and ready to attack.

"I…I'm sorry." From behind the tree, a little boy, probably three years younger than him, timidly came out of hiding.

A handkerchief covered his lower face, and his hair was spiky silver with bangs covering his teary eyes.

Iruka couldn't help but find him a bit familiar. He looked just like a certain jounin the whole village idolized, but that man wasn't this adorable.

"I'm sorry. I was just hiding behind the tree. I wasn't doing anything bad," the little boy continued. "Please don't throw kunais anymore. They're scary!"

Finally, he broke down crying his heart out, and that caused Iruka to panic.

"Hey, wait, don't cry." The older boy threw away his weapons and ran to comfort him. "It's okay. See? The scary kunais are gone."

Two bright blue eyes looked up at him with sadness, maybe even more than how much he felt. His hand automatically traveled to the top of the boy's head and gently messed up his hair.

"Why are you here this late at night?" Iruka asked with a small smile. Seriously, who could resist such a cute little boy?

"Daddy is out on a mission again, and my house is so big and scary, so I didn't go home," the little boy replied, warming up to him almost instantly.

"It's so cold tonight. You should go home."

"No! No! I don't want to be alone!"

Alone…the word ringed through his mind over and over again. This boy was all alone…just like him. Maybe…they can be together, so that they both wouldn't have to be alone.

"Do you want to stay with me?" he asked. "I'm all alone too. You can stay with me, until your daddy comes back from his mission."

Those bright blue eyes immediately lit up with happiness.

"O-okay!" he stuttered as he rushed up to hug Iruka. Aww….

They walked to Iruka's house, hand in hand.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Kakashi…how about you?"

"Iruka."

"Iruka…" Kakashi looked up at him with a hint of adoration in his eyes. Brown eyes, in return, looked at him, and immediately, he knew that there was a smile hidden underneath the grey handkerchief.

"_Iruka sempai!!!" _

_**Kakashi at 12**_

_**Iruka at 15**_

"Iruka sempai! Iruka sempai! Wake up!" Kakashi quickly jumped on Iruka's bed and enthusiastically forced him to wake up.

The chuunin had just come back from a mission mere hours ago and all he wanted was some peaceful sleep. He refused to get up, but the younger genin was too stubborn.

"Come on, Iruka sempai! I have something to show you!"

He had grown attached to his sempai ever since they met that night and were almost inseparable. Well at least that was how Kakashi felt. He slept over at Iruka's house every other night and once, for a whole month. It was almost like they were living together.

The teen sighed. "Okay, okay, Kakashi." He got up and rubbed his eyes and was tackled by the younger boy. It was a normal occurrence though. Ever since he was little, Kakashi got all touchy feely and playful, when they were together. He loved to cuddle and hug him every chance he got. Iruka didn't mind though. It wasn't anything perverted. Being hugged by a kid wasn't so bad. It made him feel wanted and needed. It was just like having a little brother.

After attacking him awake with hugs, Kakashi brought out a hitai ate from his back pocket. "Look, sempai, I finally graduated from the academy!"

The genin handed it to him. "That's great, Kakashi!" He immediately wrapped it around the boy's forehead and received a grin. That gesture was something Iruka really wanted to see and do all the time and would never get tired of. The feeling of finally becoming a genin was very nice and to see others feel the same thing was inspiring. Maybe he should get a job at the academy.

"How about I treat you to ramen tonight for a job well done?"

"Hm…Can I have something else?" he asked with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Sure, whatever you'd like to eat is fine."

"Uhmm…no…I don't want to eat. I want…I…"

It must have been something big for the genin to be embarrassed about it.

"It's okay. I just got back from a mission, so I'm pretty sure I can get what you want."

Not having a father there for him was something the chuunin understood completely. The least he could do was act like family.

"Well…can I…can I have a…kiss?" the silver haired boy asked, now with a deeper shade of red on his cheeks.

There was a look of surprise on the chuunin's face. So Kakashi was crushing on someone, and he probably wanted him to get the girl to kiss him. Where were kids getting these ideas nowadays?

"Look, Kakashi, I can't force a girl to kiss you. You should just tell the girl your feelings first and then ask her out. Things like these should be taken slo-"

"No! It's not like that!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm…I'm not…wait, just listen first! I want a kiss from you!"

There was silence at first. Then a chuckle came from Iruka. Seriously, where were kids getting these ideas?

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kakashi pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. I understand. You saw parents kiss their sons and daughters, after graduation, right? So it's natural for you to want one too."

"Yah, well…hold on. No! I want a real kiss!"

The chuunin continued to chuckle. "And what exactly is a real kiss?"

"Well…I should show you."

"Alright then. Do it."

Kakashi was barely in his teen years. What was the worst he could do? It was probably just going to be a peck on the cheek or something.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay…" the younger boy pulled down his mask carefully, revealing the handsome face hidden from others. He got closer and closer and closed his eyes tightly before closing the remaining space between his lips and his sempai's.

The kiss surprised him. There was no way he was expecting this. He couldn't move. What exactly was he suppose to do?

Kakashi pulled away but quickly kissed him once again. His lips were soft against the older boy's rough ones. The pressure was light yet firm. It felt a bit weird but satisfactory and actually kind of sweet. Slowly, they parted. Neither of them spoke, both their faces red.

"Iruka sempai, are you mad at me?"

"No…" with his face still flushed with surprise. He stared blankly into space. His mind was completely empty.

"So you're okay with it?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes! See you tomorrow, sempai! Thanks for everything!"

Iruka remained seated at the same spot, still not moving. His innocent little Kakashi was growing up. NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hatake Kakashi. Age 13. Chuunin. Broken left arm. Several cuts on face. Left eye severely bleeding. Two fractured ribs._

_**Kakashi at 13**_

_**Iruka at 16**_

Reading that was enough for Iruka to know that Kakashi and his team were terribly hurt, while on a mission. He immediately ran to the hospital, when he heard that they had come back. The nurse allowed him to see the reports, after threatening her with a kunai. Something the Hokage will hopefully never hear of.

Obito, one of Kakashi's teammates, was dead, and Rin, another teammate, was heavily traumatized and injured.

Iruka cursed under his breath. How could this have happened? Kakashi was the best in his year. The only reason why he was comfortable with him leaving on missions was because he knew that nothing could get to him. He was wrong. Even the strongest had weak points. Ever since his father died, all the prodigy could do was train to get better and hopefully surpass his father's abilities. It practically consumed his every being. Day and night he'd practice every jutsu he could think off and force pain on himself.

The older chuunin rushed to the younger's room. There, he found the most heart crushing sight he had ever seen. A surge of protectiveness ran through him. On the bed, Kakashi had his left eye covered and half of his face and almost his whole body wrapped in bandages.

"Kakashi…" he whispered, gently covering his hand over the latter's.

"Iruka sempai…" the other replied. "I'm…sorry."

"What are you so sorry about?" Iruka asked furiously. "You got hurt. I should have been there. I…"

"No…sempai, I'm the one that's sorry," he managed to cough out, his throat sore and dry. "I couldn't…protect…dad. I couldn't protect…my teammates…and I don't know…if…if I can protect you…"

"Kakashi…that's not-"

"I'm a failure as a ninja…forgive me, sempai…I don't want to lose…you"

"You won't lose me." He didn't realize that he was already crying. "I'll always be with you."

"But what if-"

"Even if I won't be next to you physically, I'll always be in here." He gently pressed his palm against the younger chuunin's chest, exactly where his heart was.

"No, sempai," he forced himself up.

"Kakashi, don't!" Iruka immediately aided him to sit up properly.

The boy cringed in pain but continued, until he was cradled in his sempai's arms.

"I'll protect you…I promise…I'll…" Finally, his body gave up on him, and he lost consciousness.

Brown eyes continued to gaze at his weakened state, tears flowing. He wished, with all his heart, that this would be the last time he'd have to cry over this prodigy.

_It was such a joy to see his beloved sempai smile, but this smile was just plain scary._

_**Kakashi at 14**_

_**Iruka at 17**_

Iruka was very, very annoyed. Not only did Kakashi bring some unwanted guests. No, he had to turn _his_ home into an adoption center.

"But, Iruka sempai, they were all abandoned on the road. I just had to take them in," the younger reasoned, grabbing three of them and affectionately protecting them.

Kakashi had taken in seven puppies, probably only several months old and all different breeds.

"I don't mind really, but why did you have to bring them ALL here?"

"I had to show them to you. They're all just so adorable! See?"

A small pug was shoved into his face, and it lightly fell into his hands. Kakashi was right. They were cute.

"I named him Pakkun."

He continued to name the others. "That's Shiba, and that's Biscuit. Then, that's Bull, and then, there's…"

However, Iruka couldn't really hear what the masked boy was saying. The little puppy in his hands was just so precious! It softly barked at him. This was definitely his favorite.

"Hey, Iruka sempai…" Kakashi suddenly perked up. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure. Fire away," he replied, two of the dogs licking his face.

They finally sat on the couch together with the puppies all over them.

The young teen took a deep breath and bit his lower lip before replying. "Would you…I mean…you know…I…uhh…would you go…"

Something was up. The last time Kakashi was this nervous was when…oh no…

"Would you go out with me?"

With that statement, the older teen needed to die. He just had to. No way could he say no. It would ruin their friendship. There was definitely no way he could say yes. It might ruin their friendship even more, if it didn't work out. What was he to do? There had to be some kind of loophole in this.

"Well, uhm, you see, Kakashi…uhh…"

Come on. Think Iruka think! You're a ninja, and a ninja needs to think on his feet.

"Yeah? What's your answer, sempai?"

"I like taller guys!" Where did that come from? It was somewhat true. He did like taller guys, even though he wasn't fully gay. He just admired them…a lot…. at least he got an excuse! Besides, Kakashi had always been smaller. There was no way he could outgrow him.

"Oh…so then, if I grow taller than you, you'd go out with me?" Mischief glinted in his uncovered eye.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that a grin was underneath the mask. It gave him a strange feeling, as if he just sold his soul to a demon.

"You promise, Iruka sempai?"

"Yes, I promise." And he, a respectable chuunin, never broke a promise.

It was only after Kakashi left that he realized what he had done. What if he did grow taller? No, what if he didn't? Wouldn't that make him feel terrible? He should have thought it over before making that promise. Seeing Kakashi hurt was the last thing he wanted, but what could he have done? Either way, he was screwed. Only time would tell. Until then, he was off the hook. Kakashi had a long way to go. The younger was only 5'4, while he was at least 5'9. There was no way the former could get that tall.

_There was no way…no way that Kakashi was looming over him like a tower._

_**Kakashi at 15**_

_**Iruka at 18**_

How this happen? They both had been busy on mission the past year. So they hadn't seeing each other that frequently. He hadn't even noticed. He was puny just like before. So how could he have shot up like that? They last saw each other the other month, and he wasn't that tall.

Not only was the younger, now a jounin, taller than him. His got thinner and more muscular. His face was so much more mature, especially without his mask on. It suited him actually. He looked…good…

Iruka couldn't help but stare in awe. "Kakashi…"

"Sempai, do you think I look okay?"

Okay? He was gorgeous damn it! Not that he would say that out loud of course.

"I trained hard every single day! Before I knew it, all the jounin training made me look like this! It was amazing, sempai! It was so cool."

"I'm so proud of you, Kakashi," he finally got out. He was starting to feel all giddy just looking at him.

They were in Iruka's bedroom. Unfortunately, the younger teen still insisted on sleeping over.

He undressed himself, revealing a perfect flat stomach and muscular chest and arms. The sight before the older teen was just too tempting. You would have thought that his cute little Kakashi was going to turn into this?

Iruka was already in bed, sulking a bit. The younger teen immediately joined him and cuddled him from under the blanket.

"Kakashi, this was quite and all, when you were seven. Don't you think that we're getting too old for this?"

"Well, that's not what Icha Icha Paradise says."

"Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Yeah, the best seller an old man writes. It's really good!"

"You do know that it's a perverted book, right?"

"Yeah…I learned a lot of stuff from it. Like this!"

He moved on top off his sempai and pressed their lips together. It was simple yet erotic, especially when the jounin started to tongue him. He didn't even know that his lips had parted. It was making him feel hot inside…aroused…

Soon, he was kissing the younger boy back, his hands running through silver hair. Their tongues rubbed and fought against each other. Occassionally, they'd part only to continue licking each other's lips. He couldn't resist it. With their lips swollen red, they stopped for a few seconds to breath.

"So, does this mean you're my boyfriend now, sempai?"

"I'll think about it."

"Hey, no fair. We had a deal."

"I said I'd go out with you. I didn't say I'd be your boyfriend."

"Aw, man!"

Kakashi pulled the heavy blanket over their heads and whispered, "I really love you, Iruka sempai."

Iruka, in return whispered, "You know my answer."

The jounin buried his face into his sempai's chest. This comfort he felt toward him was so overwhelming. He couldn't help but love him, if only he felt the same way.

As soon as he knew Kakashi was asleep, he gently hugged his form and told himself that this was just temporary. Sooner or later, the jounin would realize his true feelings, and he would leave. Then, he'd be all alone again.

He loved Kakashi so much, but he knew that it was unrequited. What the silver haired teen was feeling was just lust. Until he knew his true feelings, until he knew that he really loved his sempai, Iruka would wait.

He wouldn't mind being in love with Kakashi forever.

_I love you._

END

Author's Note: I know that it wasn't that good, but please review so that I may improve myself. I'm a new Kakashi/Iruka fan, so please don't be too harsh. I was completely converted by Wordsplat's story "Utterly Obvious". Thanks a lot! 


End file.
